


Delicacy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, Gag, M/M, Omega!C.G., Oral, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s one thing he loved to eat more than food.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe. I had an urge to write Claw Guy on my tumblr sinfultrails and thus this came into being.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

Throk made it no secret that he liked to take charge in certain area of his commander rank. Anyone who knew him could attest to it and even provide evidence to those who doubt it.

And stars help those who attempt to get in the way of his pursuits.

The commander tilted his head at one of said pursuits with a small smirk and a soft rumbling purr as he finished the last of his knots. After all he wanted to make sure his lover’s legs were secured before they began.

C.G. whimpered when a hand lightly palmed at his slit, ears lowering as he bit around the bit gag in his mouth. He gasped and arched into the gentle touch of the palm rubbing over his folds and clit sending a pleasurable heat through him.

“M-mmph….!”

“My goodness….” he lightly ground the heel of his calm over the erect little bud as his mate tried to grind his hips back with a muffled cry, “All I’ve done so far is tie you up nice and tight and you’re nice and soaked…”

He grin widened when he saw one of C.G.’s claws twitch with need in their bindings at the head of the bed.

“Needy thing….deliciously needy thing….” Throk licked his lips hungrily as he slowly slipped his hand along the soft skin of his thighs, spreading slick along it.

C.G. blushed and shivered at the look he was given…like he was some buffet on display that has not yet been touched nor seen…..

Throk leaned down slowly, looking up at his mate, and gently lapping over the soft folds. He purred deep in his throat when the other’s hips buck up and there’s a needy whine.

Slowly he swirls his tongue over the pretty little clit, circling and flicking over it possessively. He slowly used his thumbs to spread C.G.’s pretty, wet slit open and moved to slip his tongue inside the twitching walls. 

“Gmmmnngh…! Mmmmmm! Mm mmm mmmmm!” 

His ears twitch at the way C.G.’s voice rose in pitch. He returned his gaze to the other’s face and smirked a little at the pretty blush that darkens the other’s cheeks.

Throk slurped softly before he closed his mouth over the wanton slit. He gave a hard suck on the folds and groaned around them when his mate screamed around his gag.

“PLMMMM! _PLEATHMMMM THRMMMM!!!!_ ”

He bucked his hips up into the source of his pleasure, his legs pulling at their bindings in a futile attempt to wrap around

Throk’s head and pull him closer. He tugged I’m the ropes holding his claws in place but they held strong.

He whimpered and looked down at his mate pleadingly as he bucked his hips up—

And sobbed when he pulled away a moment to lick his slick off his lips. 

“Mmmm….I love when you’re like that….” Stars why, why did his smirk seem to only make him wetter!? His thighs shake at the chuckle that leaves the thin Commander, “You like how I eat you out, my lovely?”

He blushed before he arched at the smack to his folds.

“Mmmm!”

“I asked you a question. Do you like how I eat you out?” 

His toes curled as the sting turns into a lovely pleasured warmth that spreads through him. He nodded shakily in response.

Throk smirked, “Good boy…” he leaned down and licked his lips, “Stars you’re such a delicacy….” he gave the swollen clit a kiss, then a soft suckle “My yummy, needy delicacy….”

He would never admit it…but hearing that from Throk almost made C.G. come right there—

He arched when Throk lightly bit down on his clit and twisted it slowly between his teeth.

“Hmmmnngh….MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGH!!”

Throk pulled back and smirked when his mate shakily cums. He bucked his hips, as his squirted on to the sheets, eyes wide and thighs trembling as he tilted his head bark. 

He was tense a moment before he slumped. Some drools seeped from his mouth around the bit and down his chin as he gave a soft whimper.

He shivered when Throk gave his thigh a kiss and he raised his head enough to see that sharp grin of fangs.

“Delicious…”


End file.
